


And Then There Was Me

by Prime627



Category: And Then There Were None - Fandom, Transformers
Genre: Bumblebee's death is probably the most pathetic, But in what order?, Crossover, Everyone Will Die, Guess who killed everyone, Humanformers, I promise this is good, It's the one you least suspect, Reader Insert, death everywhere, try it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 04:51:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6270298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prime627/pseuds/Prime627
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten people sent to an island. Ten strangers, ten reasons why they are there. Ten little Indians, if you will. And then one by one, they start to fall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

You had gotten the letter in the afternoon, greeting the mailman as you always did, wrapped into your bathrobe. He smiled like he always did and passed you your mail. Then both of you went back where you came. You sat down at your desk, pushing your typewriter out of the way, your pages constructing a few chapters of your book moved aside as well to give you room to set your letters. One stood out in particular, and you selected it first. You opened the letter and spread the sheet of paper out under your hands, frowning.  
_Please come to Indian Island. We may have a job for you, and I would be interested in meeting with you and several others that apply. Inside this envelope, you will find money to pay for your trip over, as well as some extra cash if you desire to buy anything on the way over. Or, if you are not interested, you may take this money and spend it anyway you like. However, if you do come over, my may qualify for ownership of Indian Island and the house on it. Thank you for your consideration._  
 _-U.N. Owen._  
You lean back in your chair and frown, dumping the money out onto the desk and you count out the amount twice, then press the wad back into the envelope. You had always wanted to go to Indian Island, the island shaped roughly like an indian's head. The house, you heard, was gorgeous, and was built specially for the island's rough conditions. You checked the wad of cash again and smiled. You were going to Indian Island!  
You packed your bags, shoving a week's worth of clothes into a large suitcase. Then you made arrangements for someone to come and maintain your flowers. Then you went to the train station to ship you off to the location of the ship yard.  
ooo  
On the train, you met with a judge and a doctor, both talking passionately as you went to sit down, and when Indian Island was mentioned, you frowned.  
"I got a message about a wife being sick," the doctor said. He pulled out a letter and showed it to the judge. "So you can't possibly have a message about someone wanting to see you about a house for sale."  
"Actually," you said as you sat down. You drew out your own message. "I have an opportunity for a house as well."  
The judge sniffed. "Something strange is going on here..."  
The car fell silent and you watched the men glare at each other. One bared teeth and the other grinned, displaying a set of false teeth. You quickly looked away.  
The train ride was short, and when you got off, you found yourself walking with nine others towards a man holding a sign declaring he was going to Indian Island.  
"How odd," the judge said. "All of us are going?"  
Nine heads moved to his question. The others were either not keen on talking or were certain the man would shake his head and laugh as he threw the sign down and called them all fools.  
The man asked to be payed, and you all dropped the same amount of cash into his waiting palm. Then he escorted everyone onto the small ship and directed it towards the island.  
Meanwhile, you listened to introductions.  
"My name's Kup," the judge said. He shook hands with the doctor, Ratchet, who introduced himself in turn.  
"I'm Arcee," a little woman offered. She took another woman's hand, an older one with a large bag of yarn and two needles protruding out of the top. She introduced herself as Elita. The others announced their names were Starscream, Megatron, Optimus, Bumblebee, and Soundwave. You introduced yourself and caught the eye of Bumblebee. The man smiled and leaned against the side of the ship, showing off. You smiled. The others ignored him.  
When the island came into view, you and the others started talking about how exciting it will be, even though the reason you were all here was still a mystery. Why you ten? Why now?  
The captain slipped the ship into port and helped the women off first, then the men. Within moments, all of you and your luggage were on Indian Island, and you couldn't wait.  
Once inside, Starscream found a letter from the host apologizing for the confusion and his or her absense. The man growled and shoved it aside, not shredding it or crumpling it up until the others saw it. Then he excused himself to find the food, as by that time, he was hungry and so were you. You followed him.  
He worked quietly, opening packages with his long fingers and pointed nails. He allowed you to help, but didn't allow you to do much. He gave you two potatoes to chop while he chopped the rest into quarters. Then he let you open a package of meat and set it in a frying pan on the stove. The others gathered around the dining room table while Megatron amused them with a card trick you peeked at to see. What caught your eye instead was ten little china pieces that looked like Indians. They were pretty, a jade color. Very pretty, you decide and you go back to cooking.  
When the meat, potatoes, and vegetables were all done, you helped Starscream carry the food out to serve the others. They thanked you two and then you and Starscream settle down to eat. As you ate, you looked at the wall and smiled at the little nursery rhyme framed on the wall.

_Ten little Indian boys went out to dine;_   
_One choked his little self and then there were nine._

_Nine little Indian boys sat up very late;_   
_One overslept himself and then there were eight._

_Eight little Indian boys traveling in Devon;_   
_One said he’d stay there and then there were seven._

_Seven little Indian boys chopping up sticks;_   
_One chopped himself in halves and then there were six._

_Six little Indian boys playing with a hive;_   
_A bumblebee stung one and then there were five._

_Five little Indian boys going in for law,_   
_One got in Chancery and then there were four._

_Four little Indian boys going out to sea;_   
_A red herring swallowed one and then there were three._

_Three little Indian boys walking in the Zoo;_   
_A big bear hugged one and then there were two._

_Two little Indian boys sitting in the sun;_   
_One got frizzled up and then there was one._

_One little Indian boy left all alone;_   
_He went and hanged himself and then there were none._

You pointed it out to the others and they smiled and laughed and said how creative it was. Then laughter turned to horrified gazes as Bumblebee made the universal choking signal. Ratchet jumped to his feet, but he was too late. His face went purple and he collapsed onto the floor. You jump up and shriek in shock, covering your mouth in horror.  
Ratchet shook his head as he pulled his hands away from Bumblebee's throat. He sighed and got up. "We must wrap him up and store him some place for when the ship comes back. Remember? It comes back every morning, as the captain said. Come along, help me wrap him up."  
When Bumblebee resembled a mummy, the man was laid to rest in a bed room on the top floor. Ratchet made a sign over him and then left.  
"I suggest going to sleep. No more partying tonight..."  
Once you were in your room, you found the same rhyme in your bedroom above the bed.


	2. Chapter 2

When you woke up, there was gentle words being said outside as well as a few sobs. You jump up and walk to the hall. Ratchet and Optimus were walking by, a board between them, and on that board was a body. You covered your mouth and stared down at it. It was Elita.  
Ratchet looked at you. "She went in her sleep. I'm sure it's nothing other than stress on her old heart."  
Optimus sighed. He looked sick. "She lasted so long..."  
You touched Optimus' shoulder, patted it twice, and then let them walk by. Starscream announced he would make breakfast, and as he lifted his hands to beckon the others, you saw they were shaking. You frowned, but followed him down. Once downstairs, everyone gathered around the dining room table.  
Starscream stopped. "That's weird. There were nine pieces when I went to bed."  
"And ten when we got here," you chipped in.  
"Now there's eight," Arcee fretted. "Where did they all go?"  
You checked the floor and the surrounding shelves, but didn't see the missing pieces of china. You frowned and Starscream clutched the back of the chair so hard his knuckles turned white.  
"Perhaps...these deaths are not an accident..." He nodded at the nursery rhyme. "The same one is in my room, above my bed. I looked at it and thought that the choking thing was just...you know, a coincidence, but now...one over slept himself and then there were eight?"  
You whimpered. You didn't want to believe that you were sent to die here! "There still has to be logic! Bumblebee choked on his food and Elita was old."  
"Yes, and how many more of us have to die before you admit that something is wrong on this island?"  
"I-I..." You backed up and held your head. "This can't be happening."  
Optimus came running down the stairs, holding a sheet of paper. "Guys. You have to listen to this."  
_You are charged with the following crime: Murder. Each of you has murdered someone, either on accident or on purpose. The penalty of murder is death, so each of you must die. I apologize that I am not there to see you go. I would love to see your faces. But, what will be will be. I'm sure you all understand. Have a nice day._  
 _-U.N. Owen_  
ooo  
"N-no!" You scramble away from Optimus and the others, hiding in a corner. "I have not killed anything!"  
The others agreed, all but Starscream, who held his head up high. "This is ridiculous. U.N. Owen?" Then light came to his eyes "Unknown. That little fragger..."  
"Unknown!" Optimus looked down at the paper and crumpled it into a little ball, throwing it into a corner. You watched it for a few moments before Starscream huffed and turned away. He fixed eggs and bacon, then sat them down on the table when they were finished. He stared down at the egg chunks and speared them with a fork, scooping them onto his plate. Then he scarfed them down.  
You took a few sticks of bacon and then sighed, scooping a few chunks of eggs onto the plate. You ate slowly, but the food was tasteless. You shook a few salt crystals onto the eggs and then continued eating. When you were done, you washed your plate and set it down to dry. Then you returned to the table and watched Megatron do his card tricks to himself.  
Suddenly, he stood up and walked out, leaving the cards behind. You got up and followed him, squeaking a little in surprise. "Megatron? Where are you going?"  
"The captain said he would be back. Where is he? He said he would be back."  
"Megatron, I don't think he's coming back."  
"He has to." He looked at you with scared eyes. "I can't stay here. I'm going back to the mainland. Are you coming or staying?"  
You had no answer. You didn't think that the boat was coming back for them. The two of you stood on the cliff for a while, staring at the ocean. You turned away. The cold was too much for you, and you hurried back inside to fetch warmer clothes. You ran up the stairs, fetched the jacket, ran back downstairs only to stop and stare.  
Seven Indian china pieces were sitting on the table. Starscream was staring down at them. When he saw you staring at him, he sniffed and walked away.  
You ran outside to see if Megatron was still there, and he was, but he wasn't well.  
Megatron was dead.  
ooo  
Ratchet identifed the wound as one caused by a blunt object. All eyes fell on Starscream, but the man said he was cleaning the fry pan. The proof? Optimus was with him, and the man was quick to agree. Ratchet sniffed the man's outstretched hands and got a whiff of egg. He looked to Starscream and his damp shirt. He nodded and sighed.  
"Someone else must be on this island."  
Arcee wailed. You whimpered. Starscream sniffed in disgust.  
"I'm going out to chop sticks for dinner tonight. I have some, to get the fire going, but not enough to make sure our food gets cooked completely. I have put a package of meat in a put with carrots and potatoes. I will chop a few onions in as well. I figure good food will warm everyone up." He looked at everyone present and then walked outside.  
Optimus was the first one that noticed he was gone longer than should have been necessary. He ventured out with you, and in the woodshed, you found Starscream sprawled out, an axe buried in his head.  
_Seven little Indian boys, chopping up sticks._  
 _One chopped himself in halves and then there were six._  
Optimus whispered the lines as he lifted Starscream and the wood he had been cutting. He stoked the fire, removed the axe, bound the man's head, and stored him upstairs in the same room as Bumblebee, Elita, and Megatron. Ratchet held his head and whimpered. You mindlessly stirred the stew. Kup played with his cigar. Soundwave played soft music. Arcee hugged herself and wept.  
Optimus walked down the stairs and sighed. "Who else is next?"  
You lifted your head and read off the rhyme:  
_Six little Indian boys playing with a hive._  
 _A bumblebee stung one and then there were five._  
Arcee giggled hysterically. "Are there bees on this island? Little bumblebees to sting us? Bees? Bees are the next thing! Everyone, avoid bees! No playing with hives! Bees!"  
Ratchet, after lifting himself out of his chair and walking over, slapped her cheek hard. She burbled and whimpered, and then she looked up at Ratchet, tears rolling down her cheeks. "I-I'm sorry..I didn't mean-"  
You dropped the spoon and screamed, pointing at the dining room table.  
Six little china pieces remained, positioned in a circle, and the paper that Optimus had crumpled, was smoothed out and propped up in the middle.


End file.
